Honey and Blood
by maihyuga
Summary: when karkat and eridan get in way over their heads, the realize the trouble theyre in. eridan becoming a maid with the master of sollux finds out its not all that easy to be in a kismesistude with the mustard blood after all, karkat finding out that his master, derpy john, isnt all that derpy...(later johnkat in chapters, possible smut)
1. Chapter 1

Eridan peeked up from behind the bushes as he looked at the lower blood's hive, he sneered at Sollux as his eyes locked in on him. Eridan had wanted a duel for the longest now and quite frankly he was tired of waiting he waited for Sollux to go inside so he can attack him by surprise. he smiled at this for he knew that a surprise attack would insure his fortuitous victory

Inside, Sollux sighed this was all that he would have with the fish troll breaking into his hive. The last two times he broke in the bees were frightened and it took him a good 3 hours just to calm them down and the computers...oh his computers! They had been put to rest at Eridan's latest attempt to 'challenge' him. Every time he broke in he'd never even make it into Sollux's without breaking something or getting hurt which just amazed Sollux because of his clumsy failure, but then again it was Eridan he was talking about. If he broke in again he'd have to find another method to get rid of him because beating his ass isn't enough apparently, but what? Sollux sat there at his (barely alive thanks to Eridan) computer and thought oF something to do about the fish troll.

Eridan was growing bored but alas success his defeating Sollux finally perked up again when his saw him finally go inside, coming out of hiding he quietly tip-toed up to the building and with a loud bang he burst through the window breaking the glass into many shards, that didn't stop him he got up and brushed the shards off of himself and stood confidently with his wand at the ready as he heard rushing footsteps approach him.

Sollux should have expected it today, and there it was a crash of a window, Sollux swirled out of his chair and ran to the origin of the noise only to see the water breather there, brushing glass off himself, but this time would be the last of Eridan's bull shit. He stopped when he was in a good distance of him.

"What the fuck are you doiing you diipthit?!" he yelled as he got ready for an attack form Eridan.

"So Sol are you ready to havve your ass handed to you once and for all" -and with that he lifted up his wand and fired an attack blast as a bolt of lightning shot out and headed in sol's direction-

Sollux was through with his shit. He dodged the bolt coming from the wand and threw himself behind a couch; he then took out his jar of mind honey and licked a little. normally he would distract him with the bee's but today things were goiing to fly a different course he had a plan ont how he'd make Eridan stop this foolish shit once and for all.

"Not by a bathurd liike you" he said as he jumped and shot at Eridan with his eyebeams.

Eridan saw the beams come at him, dodging them just in time he jumped up and fire two more rounds one missed the target and hit a nearby desk while the other headed for allowed himself to get hit to make the other troll hopeful of actually winning for once, but shit did it hurt. He fell back and sat there pretending he was down to lure Eridan the smoke cleared Eridan looked around to see the state of sol's condition he looked around and there he saw sol's "unconscious" body a confident smile grew on his face as he walked over to Sollux. he nudged at sollux's side to make sure he really was knocked out and not just faking it, seeing that he really was knocked out he knelled down and looked him in the face

"you pathetic mustard-blooded freak i must admit you did put up quite the fight but alas I emerge vvictorious"

With that chance Sollux head butted Eridan, hard. Knocking them both back. a little woozy he got up and punched Eridan in the jaw then tackled him.

"who you calliing pathetic ii could 2tiill kick your aath any day" he said with a smirk as Eridan's face twisted in anger. He bound Eridan's arms with his knees and sat down to keep him from escaping.

"ii think iith about time that you get whath yourth"

"FUCK YOU AND GET OFF OF ME" he yelled as his head still banged from the headbutt,

he struggled trying to get from under the weight of sol's for someone who was smaller than him he was actually quite strong, he thought of how he was going to get from under him the thought of spiting in his face came up but no matter how much he hated the troll that was on top of him he wasn't going to stoop to that kind of level

"no it endth toniight empora"

Sollux dug into his pocket and took out a syringe full of a white glowing liquid and jammed it into Eridan's right shoulder. he smiled as he watched the expressions followed by a howl from the pain but yet Eridan still managed to give him a look of spite. He got close to his ear when he saw the troll starting to get woozy

"hm your gettiing quiiet eridan you have nothing to say you're always to talktiive "

He looked at him again but with a smug look wait to hear a reply out of the barely concussions troll

he wanted to tell him how much he hated him and how this wasn't over but the words never came out of his mouth as his eyes got heavy and he "fell asleep".


	2. Chapter 2

Eridan jolted from his sleep as his eyes tried adjusting to the dimness of the room he was now in he tried getting up but couldn't a look of confusion came over his face as he tried to realize what was happening.

"wwhere am i and wwhy am i bound" his anger grew as the only answer he was getting was silence-

"ANSWWER ME I KNOWW YOUR IN HERE"

sollux flicked on a light.

"your awake?,good"

he start to walk over to eridan swinging the keys to the lock on the chains that bound eridan on his finger. he stopped midway.

"iim here and viisable so whath ith the problem with you?"

he walked over to the chains and jiggled them

"ith it the fact that you've benn put in your place? that your getting what should have been done to you? what you deserive? to sit the like a helpless little grub,the freshest hatchling that wont be able to feel the security of a lusus that wont love you?"

he chuckled a bit.

Eridan's face showed a pissed off expression but again words failed him..had he really been defeated? most of what sollux said was true but he'd be damned if he let this lowblood feel as though he had one,throwing morals out the window he no longer cared he looked back at sollux and spat in his wiped his face disgusted my then he smiled the smile wasnt a happy one as the light bounced making shadows under his eyes, then he slapped eridan.

"thiis is exactly why your here in the fiirst place because your a fuckiing guppy in a pool of sharks, you dont last long" he grabbed Eridan's chin to force him to look up

"week after week your here breaking shiit, trying to 'iight me' only to have your ath handed to you ,and you runniing away like a scared little puppy."

he chuckled "well siince you want to be here so much you can stay here and work for me".

Eridan looked up at him "wwhat,you must be joking"

"does iit look liike iim jokiing riight now?" Sollux replied

eridan snarled and the other troll and let him go. then walked towards the door.

"ii'll let you decided iif thiis really makes you laugh"then he walked out the dorr closing and locking it.

Eridan didn't need to think about it the words came out "Hell no there no wway i wwould evver wwork for you" he yelled

Sollux smirked as he heard the words and went to his room. he knew eridan would say no,that he didnt want to be tamed by a lowblood like himself but he knew that he could break eridan. he shufled through his drawer a caphologed an article of clothing and walking back to the room eridan was in.

"so you refuse?"

"Didn't you hear me airbreather wwhy wwould i wwant to wwork for you and there nothing you can do to change that" Eridan said with a smug look on his face

"so you stiill refuse?"sollux sighed

"you've been trampling on my properiity for the last couple of weeks, breakiing my things,trying to kill me. yet..." he smilled and looked towrads eridan

"you havent, not even once come close to killing me have you? and thiis iis just embrassiing iisnt it. week in and week out haviing your ass handed to you by a lowerblood and ME of all people,now arent you just a discrace?" he chuckled and bent down to eridan's level

"look at you all high and mighty and you cant even kiill a lowerblood, what would others say? think about it,when they find out that you got caught and killed by a yellow-blood oh the shame!" sollux said while making a fake gasp and putting his hand over his mouth. then he smirked

"how do you think it would feel to have evryone no give a shiit's glance at your grave, to piiss and spiit on iit,generations wiill know of your failures and look back with regret of your existence" he got closer to eridans ear

"but oh how you the mighty have fallen"

Eridan gave up, he was just a confused mess of anger and sadness,he had no more fight left in him it was true and he admitted it to himself he was weak and a failure no more was he going to keep up this rouse,he looked down he didn't want show his face to the one the demeaned him so,he felt ashamed of himself so in a expressionless tone he agreed to sollux demands

"wwhat do you wwant of me"

"you work for me now" sollux said with a smirk, amused at how much damage he had just done to the water breather

"you'll be, my maid"


End file.
